Sala de Menesteres
by Asuka Potter
Summary: ¿Quieres revivir el beso que se dieron Harry y Ginny en la sexta película? que mejor que leyéndolo y sabiendo que ocurrió después. Desafío para el foro Chocolate y Menta para Nymph 13


Todos los personajes no son míos, todos pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling**, una mujer a la que estoy segura todos ubican.

Este shot está dedicado a **Nymph_13** del foro **Chocolate y Menta** quién pidió esté desafío del beso entre Harry y Ginny en la sexta película, hace muchísimo tiempo y se lo debía, realmente espero no decepcionarte, pero antes de que lo leas por favor no te hagas muchas ilusiones. Hubiese tratado de seguir dándole retoques pero te prometí que lo subiría antes de dormir y ya son las 4:10 am y quiero dormir.

* * *

**Sala de Menesteres**

Todas las fuerzas que había sentido al pedirle que le diera la mano se desvanecieron al instante en el que sintió su tacto, todas las emociones y sentimientos que tenía hace años volvieron de golpe en ella. Hace bastante que sus sentimientos por él habían cambiado o por lo menos eso pensaba. Olvidados, realmente los creía olvidados pero con el sólo el roce con sus manos se dio cuenta que sólo habían estado enterrados, esperando el momento para salir. Y así de rápido como una snitch que no vez llegar junto a ti, volvió todo lo que tenía guardado en su interior.

La mano le sudaba, estaba seguro que ella se había dado cuenta de lo que él estaba sintiendo por ella hace unos meses atrás _"rayos" _ lo más probable es que en cualquier momento lo soltaría y ese pequeño gran contacto, era el único que se podía permitir con la hermana de su mejor amigo. Pero al contrario, dicha fue lo que sintió cuando ella apretó con más fuerza su mano. No sabía donde lo llevaba pero no le importaba, con ella era capaz de ir a entregarse de inmediato con Snape, pero no lo llevaba a las mazmorras, si no que lo llevaba al séptimo piso.

Caminaron lentamente hasta llegar frente del retrato de Barnabás el Chiflado. De inmediato la puerta se abrió. Ginny tiró de su mano para que la siguiera y él sin dudarlo lo hizo entrado en ella.

La sala de los menesteres — comentó Harry mirando a su alrededor que se encontraba llena de objetos que probablemente generaciones de estudiantes habían ocultado ahí.

Ginny caminó colocándose frente a él. Estaba nerviosa, sabía que sólo iban a ocultar el libro del príncipe pero los nervios no querían apaciguarse, era la primera vez que estaban completamente solos. Recordó el día que terminó con Dean y las palabras de Hermione:

_Ahora tienes oportunidad con Harry __— ironizando cada palabra — deberías aprovechar esta oportunidad._

Pero sabía que sólo era una broma de su amiga; sabía que Harry jamás se fijaría en ella, nunca, se enojó con ella misma al estar permitiéndose tales pensamientos, lo de Harry ya estaba olvidado, así que debería volver a enterrar todo lo que hace unos instantes había sentido.

Hay que esconder el libro del príncipe mestizo. — trató de cambiar sus pensamientos y hacer lo que habían ido hacer. Caminó de espaldas frente a él — Dónde nadie lo pueda encontrar. Incluyéndote a ti.

La mirada de él estaba fija en sus ojos, la ponía realmente nerviosa como hace mucho que no lo hacía, decidió girarse y no mirarlo de frente para tranquilizar sus nervios.

No podía creer lo hermosa que era y no entendía cómo había sido tan ciego en no darse cuenta antes, ella había estado interesada en él, pero ya era tarde, ella ya no le correspondía, como él nunca le correspondió cuando ella lo estuvo. Miró su espalda y su largo cabello rojo como el fuego cayendo liso tras de ella, caminaba lentamente frente a él, quería volver a tomarle la mano, estar cerca de ella, sentir nuevamente sus suaves y cálidas manos, volver a sentir ese contacto que habían tenido hace unos instantes. Un ruido se escuchó en la sala, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Ella se giró preocupada hacía él.

¿Qué fue eso? — dijeron al mismo tiempo mirándose por unos instantes.

Caminaron hacia dónde se escuchaba el ruido. Era un gran armario tapado por una alfombra, tratando de protegerlo de la vista de los visitantes. Harry se adelantó para ver si había algún peligro, el golpeteo se volvía más fuerte y desesperado a medida que se acercaban.

No sabía realmente con que se podría encontrar dentro. Tiró de esa gran alfombra y abrió la puerta. Raudamente algo salió disparado, Harry sólo atinó a tratar de esquivar lo que había salido del armario, se dio vuelta para fijarse que sólo era un pequeño canario que tal vez había quedado atrapada dentro.

¿Ves? — él se volvió a mirarla — Nunca sabes que hallarás aquí — comentó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Esa pequeña y casi inadvertida sonrisa le hizo que su corazón se comenzara agitar a punto de salirse de su pecho, trató de sonreírle pero estaba seguro que su cara era la de un idiota, ella comenzó a caminar lentamente hacía él.

Había que terminar luego con lo que habían ido hacer, debían esconder el libro, ya no quería estar con Harry a solas, los nervios cada vez se volvían imparables y los pensamientos indebidos cada vez eran más incontrolables. Miró sus labios que le gritaban _"¡bésame, bésame!" _y las ganas no le faltaban, pero no podía permitirse pensar en esos momentos en eso, desvió la mirada de sus labios para observar sus ojos, debía concentrarse en esconder el libro antes que terminaran castigando a Harry.

Se sostuvieron la mirada por unos instantes, tratando de adivinar lo que pensaba el otro. Harry maldecía por no haber aprendido nunca Legeremancia con Snape para saber en qué estaba pensando Ginny.

Comenzó a caminar hacía él lentamente, quería hacerlo pero el libro era primero así que comenzó a tratar de quitarle el objeto por el que estaban ahí de su mano, sin quitarse la mirada el uno del otro, se notaba que no quería deshacerse de el pero al final lo soltó.

Bien, cierra los ojos. Así no tendrás tentación.

¿Tentación? ya la tenía hace bastante tiempo, sobre todo en las noches que no dejaba de soñar con ella, cómo podría ahora no tener tentación, al estar solos en la sala de los menesteres. No sabía que ocurría pero el aire se le estaba yendo ¿o se le había olvidado cómo respirar? estaba muy nervioso ni siquiera estaba preocupado de lo que hacía con el libro, lo único que quería era mirarla todo el tiempo posible.

Cierra los ojos — volvió a repetir, pero está vez en un susurro, no apartó su mirada de él mientras se alejaba.

Decidió que lo mejor era hacerle caso. Pero aunque tuviera los ojos cerrados, sentía aún su mirada clavada en él para ver que no estuviera mirando.

Habían demasiadas cosas en la sala, en cualquier lugar que dejara el libro sería difícil que Harry lo encontrara, llegó a un armario y abrió un cajón mientras observaba a Harry de reojos para ver si la miraba, dejó el libro ahí y colocó encima una vieja y polvorienta peluca que tenía una diadema opaca.

Sintió que se acercaba a él, estaba seguro que ya había escondido el libro, pero prefirió no abrir los ojos hasta que ella se lo ordenara.

Se veía tan sereno, tranquilo, como si no tuviera nada de qué preocuparse, caminó lentamente, como un imán que tiraba de ella. Miró nuevamente sus labios, volviendo las ganas locas de besarlo, quería hacerlo, necesitaba hacerlo. Pero los nervios se lo impedían. Cada vez estaba más cerca, le podría decir que abriera los ojos pero no quería, le gustaba verlo así tan tranquilo, además así con los ojos cerrados tendría más confianza de besarlo. _"No pierdo nada haciéndolo" _se animó a sí misma.

Sintió que estaba cerca, el olor a flores que emanaba de ella y que ya conocía desde el verano se hacía cada vez más fuerte, estaba cerca de él. Pero no le pedía que abriera lo ojos, tal vez sólo la estaba imaginando cerca de él, tenía la tentación de abrir los ojos y ver que estaba haciendo cuando sintió su respiración cerca de él ¿acaso iba a ser lo que él imaginaba? Cuánto daría porque así fuese, sus pensamientos quedaron a la deriva y su corazón se detuvo un instante pero la reacción fue de inmediata.

Era ahora o nunca se acercó con sus piernas temblando por lo que haría. Sintió la respiración calmada de Harry, estaba segura que él nunca se lo esperaría y sin más preámbulos lo besó, miles de mariposas revolotearon en su estomago al sentir el contacto con sus labios, sintió de inmediato como él la correspondía.

Los cálidos labios de ella le sorprendieron, pero en ese instante lo comprendió todo con mucha claridad, ella era lo único que él quería, era lo único real en ese momento.

Continuó con su osadía, el beso, primero fue el roce con sus manos y ahora un pequeño roce con sus labios y que aunque duró bastante poco su alma gritó de alegría. Abrió los ojos para mirarlo pero él aún los tenía cerrados.

Comenzó a retroceder pero sin antes decir:

Eso también puede quedar aquí, si quieres.

Su sonrisa creció y por fin se atrevió a abrir los ojos pero no encontró a Ginny frente a él como esperaba, se había ido.

Se alejó rápidamente de la sala de los menesteres, necesitaba pensar en lo que había hecho, no se arrepentía, al contrario, pero lo que le había extrañado demasiado era que él le había correspondido, sólo fueron unos segundos pero estaba segura que él lo había hecho.

Sumergida en sus pensamientos, caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, las piernas aún le temblaban por todo lo que había ocurrido, la felicidad rebosaba en su alma pero a la vez las preguntas la golpeaban como un chorro de agua a presión. _"¿Cómo debía actuar ahora frente a Harry? ¿Qué significó el beso para él? ¿Por qué le había correspondido? Tal vez no debió irse así y haberle explicado, pero él le había sonreído antes de irse, lo más probable es que no le molestó ¿o sí?"_

¿Ginny? — escuchó que la llamaba alguien en su espalda — ¡Ginny! Te estoy hablando.

Hermione — saludó a penas vio a su amiga acercándose a ella. Lo más probable es que venía de la biblioteca.

¿Ya lo hicieron?

¿Hicimos qué? — preguntó nerviosa.

Esconder el libro. — le arrojó una mirada inquisidora.

Ay Hermione… no puedo ocultarte nada.

¿Qué ocurrió? No me asustes, no me digas que el profesor Snape los descubrió antes de esconderlo.

No es eso. Lo besé.

¿¡Qué! ¿¡A quién! — preguntó sin entender de que hablaba — ¿al profesor Snape? — puso cara de asco.

A Harry, Hermione, besé a Harry — decía con alegre entusiasmo.

¿Me estás hablando en serio? ¿o es otro de tus sueños?

¡Hermione! — la regaño.

¿En serio lo besaste? — ella sólo asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior con picardía — Bueno, entonces cuéntame los detalles.

Los detalles no pudieron llegar, ya que en ese momento apareció Ron junto a Harry. Ginny no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, lo nervios que sentía por lo que había hecho aún seguían más vivos que nunca.

A Harry se le ocurrió cómo podría tener **suerte **— recalcando la palabra — con el profesor Slughorn — pronunció Ron mirando a Hermione y tratando de que Ginny no entendiera de que hablaban.

Hermione miró de Ginny a Harry un par de veces y se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los dos se miraba, lanzó una risita por lo bajo y Ron sonrió pensando que había entendido de que hablaba.

Ron — llamó Hermione a su amigo mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la sala común — Ginny le tiene un recado a Harry del profesor Dumbledore, así que será mejor que nosotros adelantémonos.

Ginny miró a su amiga al igual que Harry, quién supo enseguida que Hermione ya sabía lo que había pasado entre ellos. Sólo pudo sonreír por la ocurrencia de su amiga.

Me imagino que… — Miró por el pasillo y vio que sus amigos ya estaban bastante lejos — que el profesor Dumbledore no te dio ningún recado para mí — preguntó nervioso apenas mirándola.

Imaginas bien — contestó mirando el techo del pasillo.

Me imagino que Hermione sabe lo que ocurrió por eso dijo eso — comentó con una pequeña sonrisa — me alegra que fuese así, ya que quería hablar contigo y no tenía excusa delante de Ron — Ginny lo miró por fin a la cara — Cuando abrí los ojos ya te habías ido de la sala de los Menesteres. — Ginny no sabía que decir, estaba segura que le reclamaría por lo que había hecho. — Con lo que ocurrió… — estaba segura que le diría que había sido un error que ella era la hermanita de su amigo, que lo de ellos no podría ser nunca, tomó aire preparándose para cuando le dijera eso, le diría que no se arrepentía porque era algo que siempre había querido hacer. — eh… no sabes cómo he tratado de tener el valor que tuviste para hacer lo que hiciste.

La cara de Ginny fue de total desconcierto, no podía creer que Harry hubiera dicho eso, ¿estaba soñando? estaba segura que era uno de esos tantos sueños que terminaba contándole a Hermione y terminaba usándolos en su contra. Sí, lo más seguro era eso, luego de haber besado a Harry se fue a su habitación a dormir y ahora estaba soñando las palabras de Harry, ahora soñaba que él se estaba acercando y estaba soñando que él con su mano nerviosa le acariciaba la mejilla y sobre todo estaba soñando que Harry la besaba en el pasillo dónde todos los alumnos pasaban mirándolos sin ningún pudor. Definitivamente ese era el sueño más real y el mejor de los sueños que había tenido en esos seis años.

¿Cómo le diremos a Ron? — dijo él separándose de ella. Sus palabras ya no parecían un sueño.

Dime que no estoy soñando — Harry lanzó una risita traviesa.

Yo soy el que debería estar soñando pero te aseguro que ninguno de los dos está dormido en estos momentos. — Nuevamente la besó con ternura como lo había hecho hace unos momentos atrás — Entonces ¿cómo le diremos a Ron? No quiero que se moleste conmigo por querer besar a su hermanita a cada instante.

Creo que conozco la persona indicada que puede hablar con él. — La sonrisa de los dos no se dejó esperar, volviéndose a besar sin importarles las miradas de los que pasaban por su alrededor.

¿Crees que Hermione será capaz de apaciguarlo? Porque en serio que es al que más temo de tus seis hermanos.

Estoy segura que sabrá cómo hacerlo — le sonrió — yo me preocuparía más por los gemelos, o tal vez por Bill, no definitivamente debes preocuparte por Charlie. — La cara de espanto que puso Harry fue para que Ginny soltara una gran carcajada — Menos mal que Percy está enfadado con la familia.

Mejor no digas más antes que me arrepienta — dijo bastante serio.

¿En serio te arrepientes? — Preguntó preocupada y con tristeza.

Jamás podría arrepentirme de lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, lo único real que tengo en estos momentos, me siento el hombre más afortunado aunque tus hermanos me hechicen con miles de hechizos imperdonables, jamás me quitaran la sonrisa que tengo ahora.

Ginny lo miró, le sonrió y lo besó como hace tanto tiempo lo quería hacer, llena de pasión.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Espero que no les haya desagradado tanto, ya que sé que no es lo mejor que he escrito.

Antes que se me olvide debo darle las gracias a HuesosPotter que me ayudó con un poco de sentimientos, ya que cuando escribí casi todo esto fue en un periodo bastante Grinch.

Bueno Adelin, espero que no te haya decepcionado tanto como creo que lo hizo.

De todas formas si me quieren lanzar tomates... bienvenidos sean!

Cariños

**Asuka**


End file.
